


小水花短打两则

by snchaoyan



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: sheep大大的两个小段子





	小水花短打两则

仅仅是褪色的回忆

 

这伤害由来已久，深入骨髓，几乎已经成了他的一部分，他承受着这份久别重逢的痛苦，它就像是他天生的一部分，明明早被狠心截断，却依然会感觉到隐隐作痛。然后，他慢慢习惯了，当不再被不断地伤害，他也渐渐模糊了那曾今是什么样的存在。

当他看到Sergio在他的厨房里上蹿下跳，把一切都弄得乱七八糟，还毫无歉意地冲着他傻笑的时候，他惊讶地发觉，曾今的伤痛只是一个褪色了的回忆，他并不想念那些。这个，这个麻烦的，会诱骗人的，不可思议的家伙，会是他新的一部分。

-END-

 

节奏

 

他们第一次亲吻，拥抱，做爱——全都没有默契，完全不合拍。他们亲吻的时候牙齿撞得生疼，他们拥抱的时候，手又磕到了一起，他们一时情动地想在沙发上来一发，结果动作太大Cris一屁股掉到地上，还扭到了他的脚踝。

你可能会认为，这么多激情会自然引导他们身体完美而和谐地纠缠在一起。

“没关系，”当他们终于找到一个能分享同一张床又不会对彼此产生物理伤害的方式时，Sergio轻声安慰道：“我们会发现我们的节奏的，我保证。”

-END-


End file.
